


A Long Wait

by aeriamamaduck



Series: TES/DA Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dating, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Kissing, Love, Multi, New Year's Eve, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Martin make the most out of a brief phone call as the New Year approaches.</p><p>Modern AU TES/DA crossover where the Champions of Cyrodiil and Kirkwall grow up together and face the perils of their late-20's and law school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Wait

This had to be the biggest test of Minerva and Martin’s relationship. Holidays at a long distance. Christmas had come and gone somewhat easily but the New Year was another matter entirely.

Five minutes to midnight and Garrett and Fenris were already getting ahead of themselves with the kissing beside her, though they were somewhat tipsy. Leandra and Bethany sat on the other couch, laughing as they watched broadcasts of other celebrations from across the globe. Minerva watched them with fondness and a small amount of jealousy that never failed to rear its head when she looked at Garrett’s mother and little sister. A year and a half since Malcolm and Carver’s deaths and they all loved each other with a force stronger than she’d ever known, Bethany moving back home and Garrett calling almost daily to make sure his mother was feeling alright and for his own peace of mind.

This year they looked as if they were expertly put back together with glue, and one wouldn’t know unless they looked for each specific crack. Minerva knew the Hawkes would make it through this.

She dialed the already-familiar number and put the phone to her ear, heart fluttering with anticipation as the line rang. Then came a nearly breathless, “Hello?”

“Happy fifty seconds before the New Year, babe!” she said, smiling broadly.

“Minerva,” she heard Martin say with near relief. “Happy…forty-five seconds! How are you, love?”

“I miss you,” she admitted softly. “Kind of wish I could give you your kiss…It’d be our first New Year’s kiss as a couple.”

They’d agreed on separate holidays both because of their mutual need for independence at this point and because of their individual commitments during holidays. Minerva had not spent them with her parents since their falling out years before, even if they did acknowledge each others’ existence via text and the odd phone call every few weeks. Even so, the Hawkes had been more of a family, Garrett and the twins the siblings Minerva had needed in her loneliness. Which was why she was with them and not with Martin at his father’s house.

She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, “It gives me something to look forward to then. I can hold you as much as I want and kiss you to my heart’s desire to make up for this injustice. Are Garrett and Fenris there?”

“Yes, and they’ve been going at it for five minutes…OH, TEN SECONDS!” she exclaimed as she leapt out of her seat.

Even the two men managed to disentangle themselves to count down and then the explosion of a new year happened, mother and daughter hugging tightly and Garrett and Fenris touching foreheads with a deep fondness before kissing gently.

She pressed a kiss to her phone. “Hear that? That’s our New Year’s kiss.”

“Sending one back. I love you.”

She loved hearing him say it, even when it wasn’t framed by the sound of fireworks. “I love you too,” she said, hoping he heard her.


End file.
